Noviazgo Heredado
by RimaEscarlata
Summary: Tras la muerte de Fred, George estuvo muy deprimido, pero eso terminará cuando el espíritu de Fred decida tomar cartas en el asunto obligando al pobre y confundido George a rehacer su vida por las buenas o por las malas...


Cuatro años habían pasado desde aquel día en que su vida cambió tan bruscamente. Aquel día en que Voldemort finalmente había caído, liberando de su maldad al mundo mágico. Todos se reunían a festejar y ya nadie parecía recordar los sacrificios que se hicieron, excepto él. No había día en que no notara y extrañara la ausencia de su hermano gemelo. Desde aquel día de la muerte de Fred, no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Parecía que todo su sentido del humor, su felicidad, su misma esencia hubiese fallecido junto a su hermano.

Esa tarde, el cielo estaba completamente cubierto por una densa capa de nubes grises. Había llovido por varios días por lo que el cementerio se veía aún más triste de lo normal. Un ojeroso y malhumorado George caminaba con un ramillete de flores blancas hacia la tumba de su gemelo. Aún después de tantos años seguía preguntándose por qué Fred y no él.

Se detuvo unos momentos bajo un gran roble a observar la tumba de su hermano. Había alguien sentado en ella. Era extraño, rara vez se encontraba con alguien ahí y siempre era otro Weasley o Angelina. Observando desde lejos vio como el irrespetuoso desconocido subía sus zapatos llenos de lodo ensuciando el sepulcro, sacaba una rana de chocolate de su bolsillo y tiraba el envoltorio encima. George no pudo soportar semejante descaro.

**Oye !****Muestra ****más ****respeto ****por ****los ****que ****se ****han ****ido** – tras escuchar estas palabras el extraño sin siquiera voltearse a verlo con un movimiento de sus dedos hizo que las ramas del árbol se abrieran dejando que una gran cantidad de agua callera sobre un irritado George Weasley. Por el impacto del agua fría cerró los ojos, y al volver abrirlos ese sujeto había desaparecido.

George dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la tumba de su hermano, sacó su varita y con un movimiento de muñeca hizo desaparecer el lodo y la envoltura de la golosina. Miro con tristeza el lugar donde reposaban los restos de su gemelo. Odiaba ir al cementerio, ese eterno recordatorio de que jamás volvería a ver a Fred, el simple hecho de estar tan cerca de él y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Cada vez que iba sentía que era él quien debía estar enterrado ahí. Tomo aire y dijo:

**Otro ****año ****paso ****Fred, ****el ****tiempo ****no ****deja ****de ****correr. ****El ****negocio ****en ****sortilegios ****Weasley ****no ****esta ****tan ****bien ****como ****cuando ****lo ****atendíamos ****juntos ****pero ****aun ****así ****se ****mantiene. ****Sigo ****sin ****ir ****seguido ****a ****ver ****a ****mamá ****y ****papá, ****cada ****vez ****que ****los ****visito ****te ****ven ****a ****ti ****en ****vez ****de ****a ****mí. ****Angelina ****me ****sigue ****llamando, ****dice ****estar ****preocupada ****por ****mí, ****cree ****que ****ya ****no ****soy ****el ****mismo ****de ****antes ****y ****tiene ****razón ****Fred, ****no ****lo ****soy. ****¿Por ****qué ****te ****fuiste? ****Nada ****es ****lo ****mismo ****sin ****ti****… **- el viento soplo más fuertemente y unas gruesas gotas comenzaron a caer. George se despidió dejando las flores sobre el féretro y se encaminó de regreso a su casa.

Hacía años se había mudado de la casa de sus padres. Su hogar ahora se encontraba en la planta superior de la tienda. Al comienzo siempre había risas por doquier y algún nuevo invento preparándose para ser probado. Pero últimamente no era así, todo era silencio y… De pronto se detuvo en seco. Algo estaba mal. Un rastro de pisadas de lodo lo guiaba directamente hacia su dormitorio. Al entrar inmediatamente sus ojos se posaron en el hombre del cementerio, cuyos zapatos sucios sobre su cama le obligarían a cambiar las sabanas.

**¿Quién ****es ****usted? ****¿Qué ****está ****haciendo ****aquí?** – inquirió George a la defensiva con la varita lista. La poca iluminación de la habitación dificultada ver el rostro de aquel hombre

"**¿Quién ****soy?****" ****¡Por ****Merlin! ****¿Te ****lavaron ****el ****cerebro ****esos ****Hufflepuff ****o ****que! ****Uno ****se ****muere ****un ****par ****de ****años ****y ****hasta ****tu ****gemelo ****te ****olvida.**– comenzó a decir Fred con incredulidad – **y ****hablando ****de**** "****respeto ****por ****los ****caídos****" ****hoy ****no ****fuiste ****muy ****amable ****en ****el ****cementerio ****hermanito, ****ni ****tampoco ****lo ****estás ****siendo ****ahora ****¿Y ****qué ****es ****eso ****de ****visitarme ****sólo ****una ****vez ****al ****año? ****Además ****podrías ****traer ****algo ****mejor ****que ****ese ****ramillete, ****después ****tengo ****que ****andar ****mendigando ****a ****los ****demás ****por ****golosinas, ****sabes ****lo ****que ****me ****gustan.**

**¿Fred? ****¿Eres ****tú? ****Es ****imposible, ****moriste ****¡Te ****enterramos! ****Esto ****no ****puede ****estar ****pasando, ****no, ****no, ****no, ****no, ****no, ****no****… ****he ****perdido ****la ****razón. ****Sí, ****es ****eso, ****no ****hay ****otra ****explicación. ****Debo ****dejar ****la ****cerveza ****de ****mantequilla** – dijo atónito George mientras retrocedía rápidamente. Abandonó la habitación y totalmente incrédulo de lo que acababa de pasar se dejó caer en el sillón.

Al cabo de un rato, se levantó dispuesto a enfrentar esa alucinación que su mente había creado para atormentarlo y retomar el control de su conciencia. No permitiría que la situación lo controlara. Recuperaría el control de su mente así debiera golpear en la cara a esa insoportable alucinación de su hermano.

**Mira, ****se ****que ****crees ****que ****eres ****Fred ****pero ****no ****es ****asi, ****mi ****hermano ****murió ****hace ****años ****y****…** - se detuvo al darse cuenta que estaba hablando contra la pared. Su gemelo, no, la alucinación de su gemelo había desaparecido.

No pudo evitar sentirse algo nostálgico, a pesar de todo, esa alucinación había sido muy vívida. ¿Pensaría realmente esas cosas Fred si lo viera en ese estado? No es que él no intentara mejorar las cosas, es solo que es realmente difícil hacer el duelo por alguien que ves todos los días en cada reflejo en el cual se posa tu vista. Por eso no limpiaba su casa, por eso se veía tan desprolijo todo.

De pronto, los golpes de alguien llamando a su puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento

**George, ****abre. ****Sé ****que ****estas ****ahí** – dijo la voz de Angelina desde la calle

**Está ****abierto**– le grito George en respuesta. Y acto seguido escuchó la puerta y las pisadas de Angelina subiendo al departamento

**No ****deberías ****tener ****abierto ****sino ****estas ****vigilando ****la ****caja ****registradora ****de ****abajo**– George se sintió empalidecer. Quién le hablaba no era Angelina, sino Fred, es decir… la alucinación de Fred desde detrás de Angelina

**¿Qué ****haces ****aquí?** – atinó a preguntar mientras se dejaba caer en la silla más cercana para no desmayarse

**¿Cómo ****que ****qué ****hago ****aquí? ****George, ****sabes ****que ****me ****gusta ****visitarte. ****¿Qué ****te ****ocurre? ****¿Te ****encuentras ****bien? ****Luces ****algo ****pálido** – dijo Angelina dejando las bolsas que traía y poniéndole una mano en la frente

**Dijiste algo sobre cervezas de mantequilla así que se me antojó una, como no te quedaban fui a comprar. Traje también una para ti, la dejaré sobre la mesa. Oye! Angelina te hace de enfermera y tú te quejas. Hermano, has perdido la razón. No te me quedes mirando con cara de idiota. Dile algo o se preocupará.**

George no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin lograr decir nada.

**Estoy ****bien** – dijo Fred aprovechando las boqueadas de su hermano

**¿Seguro? ****Te ****noto ****extraño**– dijo Angelina preocupada mirando a George quien a su vez no podía quitar los ojos de Fred. Fred le habló a Angelina y ella le respondió. Por lo tanto ella también podía oírlo ¿O sea que realmente era Fred? Era imposible

**Absolutamente ****seguro ****Angy**– repitió Fred guiñándole un ojo a su gemelo y rogando que este finalmente reaccionara

**Jajaja ****¿Angy? ****Nadie ****me ****llama ****así ****desde ****hace ****años** – dijo Angelina con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y rápidamente dio la espalda a George y se puso a guardar las cosas que traía en las bolsas mientras seguía hablando – **sabes, ****hay ****una ****feria ****por ****aquí ****cerca ****y ****pensé ****que ****quizás ****podrías ****acompañarme ****si ****quieres**. **Sé ****que ****últimamente ****no ****sales ****mucho, ****pero ****mañana ****es ****el ****último ****día ****y ****pensé ****que ****te ****haría ****bien ****distraerte ****un ****rato**

**Claro, ****me ****encantaría ****ir.****Te ****paso ****a ****buscar ****a ****las ****cinco ****¿Te ****parece ****bien?** – respondió Fred sin darle tiempo a siquiera reaccionar a George. Cada segundo que pasaba la situación se asemejaba más y más a una pesadilla.

**Genial. ****Entonces ****te ****estaré ****esperando, ****oh ****por ****cierto** – pero un bip la interrumpió. Ella sacó un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo y un minuto más tarde se disculpó con George – **lo ****siento, ****es ****mi ****madre ****que ****necesita ****que ****vaya ****enseguida. ****Nos ****vemos ****mañana ****a ****las ****cinco, ****¿Cierto? ****Adiós.**

Ya mientras hablaba Angelina iba acercándose a la puerta y antes de que George reaccionara ya se había marchado.

**Fred ****¿Eres ****tú?** – logro preguntar George finalmente

**Creí ****que ****ya ****habíamos ****superado ****esa ****etapa. ****Por ****cierto, ****dijiste ****que ****Angelina ****se ****preocupaba ****por ****ti, ****no ****que ****le ****gustaras. ****Que ****mal ****hermanito, ****seduciendo ****a ****mi ****novia ****ahora ****que ****he ****muerto**– dijo Fred mientras caminaba por la vivienda inspeccionando con la vista cada rinconcito

**¿Qué? ****Espera ****yo ****no ****seduje ****a ****nadie ****y ****yo ****no ****le ****gusto ****y****… ** – George se interrumpió a sí mismo. No daba crédito a sus ojos y oídos. No sólo estaba viendo y hablando con su hermano, sino que además este le acusaba de robarle a Angelina. Ella era linda y olía bien, pero era la novia de Fred, él jamás haría algo con ella por más que… Además ella lo veía como un cuñado, no como otra cosa. Mirando fijamente a su gemelo agregó - **¿Qué ****haces ****aquí?**

"**¿Qué ****hago ****aquí?****" ****Obviamente ****no ****jugando ****al ****ajedrez****… ****te ****ves ****tan ****patético ****que ****hasta ****los ****muertos ****sienten ****compasión ****por ****ti. ****Y ****además ****estaba ****aburrido**** – **respondió burlonamente Fred. Pero de inmediato agregó mirando la mesa - **¿Vas ****a ****querer ****tu ****cerveza ****de ****mantequilla?**

**No, bébela tú si quieres. ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Por qué sólo yo puedo verte? ¿Cómo hiciste para que Angelina te escuchara? No entiendo nada de esto**

**Dios, ****ya ****y ****hasta ****pareces ****Troll. ****Veamos, ****vine ****porque ****tu ****vida ****es ****un ****desastre. ****Sólo ****tú ****puedes ****verme ****por ****lo ****mismo ****que ****siempre ****sabíamos ****que ****pensaba ****el ****otro ****antes ****de ****que ****lo ****dijera ****¿Nunca ****has ****oído ****hablar ****del ****vínculo ****especial ****entre ****gemelos? ****Supongo ****que ****esta ****es ****una ****de ****sus ****ventajas. ****Y ****en ****cuanto ****a ****que ****Angy ****pudiera ****oírme, ****después ****de ****morir ****tomas ****un ****curso ****para ****hacer ****ese ****tipo ****de ****cosas****… ****Eso ****ya ****lo ****sabrás ****cuando ****te ****llegue ****la ****hora**– respondió con una sonrisa que hacía dudar sobre la veracidad de su respuesta. – **Por ****cierto ****¿Piensas ****bañarte ****pronto? ****Porque ****apestas.**


End file.
